Eighth World Wonder
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: ONESHOT. Sesshoumaru forgot Kougas birthday, creating a bit of trouble in paradise. Can sesshoumaru and kouga work it out with each other? sessxkou, songfic


This is my second yaoi song fic like this so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you did Lover Boy

Because of such a popular demand, this one will star Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

Kouga: I can't believe you're writing that!

NekoInuChibi: yup

Kouga: I thought you liked me…this is like, a stab in the back with that mutt

Chibi: HEY!

NekoInuChibi: (huggles) please? For me?

Kouga:… Here's the story (grumbles)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Song**_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"_We've been fighting for almost a week now and I really don't want what we have to end; not now, not after all we've been thought together, it just can't end like this!_" the young lord thought as he sat at the table drinking his coffee. No matter what he's always the first one up in the morning.

"Hey that's it! That's how I'll make it up to you, I'm so smart," the sliver haired dog demon grinned at his plan as he turn on the radio just as their song began to play.

**_Woke up early this morning  
made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere,  
everything I feel about me and you._**

**_The way you kiss me crazy  
Baby you're so amazing…_**

'_Kouga, I miss you. Please come home soon, I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday… I'm such an idiot! I'll never forget the look on your sweet face when you found out I forgot it,'_ he sighed and shook is head clear.

"You're so amazing…" Sesshoumaru whispered softly to himself as he walked over to the window hoping he might catch a glimmer of his lover. The wind blew softly over his bare skin and through his hair just like Kouga used to run his soft fingertips all over. (Chibi: Yummy Sesshoumarus! (Drools as she edits this). NIC: CHIBI! STORY NOW! You can drool after.)

**_Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
the waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder…_**

'Seven days of thunder…" Sesshoumaru smirked. '_That sounds like us, but like the song says, you are my world wonder. Please come home so I can fix all this…' _

**_I guess that I'm just falling  
Deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
_**

**_Your loves like a summer rain,  
washing all my doubts away…_**

'_There is no doubt about how I feel for you, my love, just you wait and see your surprise when you get home,'_

**_Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
the waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the eighth world wonder…_**

'_Yes I'm almost done everything is almost all set_!' his thoughts where cut off by the sound of a motorbike pulling up in the driveway.

'_Shit he's here and I'm no where near done yet, FUCK!_' the young lord mentally smacked himself as the door opened revealing the young leader of the wolves. Kouga's hair fell gracefully out as he removed his helmet, and landed swiftly over his shoulders. The midnight shade of his hair framed his soft face perfectly as it enhanced the color of the wolf demons icy blue eyes.

**_It's only been a week but  
it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that  
you're the one for me yeah, yeah, yeah._**

"Hey, you're back…" the dog demon said. '_Real smooth baka!_' he yelled in his head.

"Yeah, look I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you over my birthday. It was stupid of me," Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but Kouga wasn't done yet. "Look I'm sorry ok; this last week made me realize that you're the only one for me… Sesshoumaru, please, I can't live without you," he said hugging his boyfriend tightly and possessively, letting him know that he's truly the only one.

"I'm sorry too and to show you, I made dinner and have a surprise for you later," the sliver haired male said leading his mate to the dining room.

**_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
the waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with eighth world wonder_**

"Hold it! You can't cook, you burn everything," Kouga teased as Sesshoumaru twitched in annoyance.

"Ok, ok, the guys in the restaurant made the food… but I serviced it!" he pouted in defense while Kouga laughed.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
the waters rising and I'm slipping under  
I think I fell in love with eighth world wonder**_

After they finished eating their dinner, Sesshoumaru cleared the table then came back to Kouga. "So… about this surprise of mine, what is it?" he asked playfully while running his hand through his boyfriend's silken hair.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a sneak preview but it's going to have to last until the REAL surprise," the dog demon said pulling the wolf into a deep passionate kiss. After letting their tongues get reacquainted with each other, the kiss was broken as Sesshoumaru scooped Kouga up bridal style and headed to their room.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder  
the waters rising and I'm slipping under  
I think I fell in love with eighth world wonder**_

"I love you, my wolf," Sesshoumaru cooed placing a feather light kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too, my mutt," Kouga replied cuddling closer to him.

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Let me know what you guys think ok? Plz review; it helps me.

Sess: o.o''''''

Chibi: awwww how adorable, and hot

Sess: You-you-you…FIRST you let her do a story about me needing ballet, and NOW you let her pair me up with that WOLF!

NekoInuChibi: HEY!

Chibi: but it was hot…

Sess: I don't care, IT'S JUST WRONG!

Chibi: (sniffle)

NekoInuChibi: Smooth move mutt

Sess: I'm sorry… (Holds arms out for a hug)

Chibi: YAY! (Huggles)

NekoInuChibi: lol awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you're cheating on Kouga

Sess: We weren't together in the first place! It's just YOUR imagination!

Chibi: (huggles tighter)

Sess: Can't…breathe…

NekoInuChibi: Lesson one; NEVER let Chibi hug someone she really loves.


End file.
